


Watch Over You

by Kojont



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prostitution, kind of voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kojont/pseuds/Kojont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is a 15-year old V1. Michael watches over him and struggles to keep his distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Over You

It is painful to watch Alex's struggle. Being a V1 doesn't guarantee him anything but hardships and Michael has to go out of his way to keep from intervening. Alex is 15, has grown only height and is skinny as a cancer patient. His face has a sickly complexion and his bright eyes have grown dark and weary. It is almost midnight and Alex is going through trashcans to find something edible, to keep him going another night. Michael is standing unnecessarily far from him, on a nearby rooftop, wishing he could just push the boy to the right direction for once.

But it won't do. Alex has to go through all of this. He has to struggle and find his inner strength. He has to know what it is like to have nothing, so he will be just when he has everything. He has to climb from the very bottom on his own, so no one can say that he was given his role for free. People needed to love him in the end and people love nothing more, than to watch another one suffer.

The trash can is empty and Alex has a fit of rage, kicking the cans and trash bags in what Michael can imagine is gut-gripping hunger. He hasn't seen the boy eat anything for days, always giving most of his findings to someone younger and weaker anyway.

It takes time for Alex to start walking again and when he does, Michael knows where he is heading. Walking by his side, only from out of sight, Michael follows Alex through Vega and into a district where you could earn your meal when all else failed.

Alex's movements are tired and full of shame as he leans against one of the street corners and sticks his hands into his pockets. Immediately he starts to gather some attention from the passer-bys, but even if he flirts with every woman he sees, it is a man that approaches him. They have a short conversation and as they head into an alley way, Michael is with them. He watches Alex take the cash and the stranger turns him around, reaches around to open the pants and tugs them down.

Alex's face is emotionless apart from few winces as the man rams himself inside the boy. Michael suppresses the urge to drop down and smash that man's face into the concrete. He has to ball his own fists to keep him from going there and protecting Alex from this all. He could do it. That is the hardest part.

The pain is short lived however and soon the stranger is shaking behind Alex. They pull apart, zip up their pants and the stranger leaves. Alex waits until he thinks he is alone, before sitting down. With shaky hands he takes out the bills and a food coupon and stares at them. The crying starts, continues and soon ends in silence. Alex wipes the tears off his face with a dirty palm and stands up.

”I'm sorry”, Michael says although the boy cannot hear him. ”You will get there, I promise.”


End file.
